The First Night Of Oktoberfest
by Lynni Loves Tobio
Summary: Desidaria, the younger sister of Julian Konzern, decides to spend Oktoberfest with her friend, the one and only German Axe Of Destruction, Klaus. What sort of twists await Desidaria and Klaus on the first night of Oktoberfest? -CannonCharaXOC- Klaus isn't available to list as a character... WTF?


Oktoberfest

Desidaria stared up at Klaus' home in awe. Sure, it wasn't much bigger than the Konzern estate in Italy, but it was still different.

"Wow..." The blonde murmured. A woman walked out and over to meet Desidaria. She was very pretty, tall, and had long, straight, brown hair which was done up in braids.

"You must be Desidaria Konzern!" She immedietly gave the shorter Italian a crushing hug, which startled her. "Welcome! Klaus is upstairs waiting for you! Oh, how rude of me, I'm Klaus's mother, but you can just call me Emily." Emily giggled with a bright smile. Desidaria's jaw dropped in her mind. This lady was Klaus' mother?. "Allow me to show you to Klaus' room. Right this way, sweetie!" No fiddlesticking way. Desidaria thought as she was whisked into the mansion and up the stairs. She was dragged down a hallway and finally stopped in front of a door. Emily knocked. "Klaus! Your little friend is here!"

"I'm not that little..." Desidaria pouted. She was the same age as Klaus, but Desidaira was quite vertically challanged. The door opened to reveal a face that made Desidaria smile with releif. Klaus' normal pokeface was replaced with a soft smile.

"Hey Desidaria, glad you could make it!" He patted the much shorter girl's head. Emily giggled.

"You two have fun and play nice! Don't do anything naughty~!" she told them, skipping off.

"MOM!" Klaus yelled after her, blushing. Desidaria's face turned a bit pink as well. "Nevermind my goofy mom..." the large, German, young-adult muttered. "Here, let's get you set up in the guest room..."

Soon, Klaus and Desidaria had finished setting up the guest room for Desidaria to stay for the next few nights. The whole reason Desidaria was that Klaus invited her to spend Oktoberfest with him, since he only felt it fair after he took Julian, Wells, and Sophie to Oktoberfest a couple years back. Klaus was indeed excited to spend the holidays with one of his very best friends.

"You excited about later tonight?" Klaus asked.

"You bet I am! And the next two nights as well..." Desidaria answered, giggling. Klaus smiled.

"Good. Don't worry, Desidaria, I'll show you a good time!"

"I'm sure you will, Klaus!" Desidaria trailed off, a dreamy hint in her voice as she thought of the amazing time she'd have with her german crush...

Noontime rolled around and soon Klaus and Desidaria left for the festival.

"Remember Desidaria, it's perfectly okay to let go on Oktoberfest. Even I let go a bit!" Klaus gave a hearty laugh. Desidaria chuckled nervously in response. "The first tent we'll go to is K fers Wiesen Sch nke , how's that sound?" Klaus asked, but it took the whole 30 minute walk to the tent for Desidaria to properly repeat it's name, asking Klaus to repeat it several times for her. They were able to get a table and Klaus began ordering food almost immedietly. Desidaria looked over the menu unsurely, not knowing what half of the food was or not even knowing how to go about trying to pronounce anything. When Klaus had got to his already third serving, the waitress looked over at Desidaria, then back at Klaus.

"Is your little lady friend gonna order a morsel or so?" Klaus looked at the waitress quizically, then looked over at Desidaria.

"Desidaria?" Klaus tapped the table to pull her out of her daze. He succeeded, as Desidaria practically jumped out of her chair and slapped the menu down on the table.

"Ah! What?" She asked panickedly. The waitress chuckled.

"Are you gonna order something honey?" she asked. Desidaria blushed a little bit.

"U-Uhhh... m-mabye..." she stuttered, looking down. When she went to look back up, she had a spork with some kind of meat on it shoved into her mouth. "Mrf!"

"Chew it, don't choke." Klaus cautioned, pulling the spork out of her mouth. Desidaria thoughtfully chewed the meat, and swallowed. Klaus smiled when Desidaria's expression deemed it obvious that she liked whatever was in her mouth. "Want some more~?" Klaus asked, then grinned when Desidaria gave a frantic nod. "She'll have a plate of Weisswurst." He told the waitress, giving her a kind smile. The waitress winked at Desidaria.

"Coming right up, honey!" she said as she skipped off. Klaus grinned at Desidaria.

"Good, huh? But save room, we have many more tents to go to!" Klaus told her. Desidaria nodded, staring to relax and preparing to enjoy herself.

Desidaria and Klaus had gone to many, and by many I mean they probably went and ate tons of food and drank tons of non-alchoholic beers and wines at pretty much every tent and soon, the pair returned to Klaus' mansion. Once there, the two decided to chill out in the parlor for a bit before bed.

"Oooh maaaaaaan..." Klaus groaned. "I think I may have overdone it... just a little bit..." he moaned, rubbing his stomach. Desidaria sighed.

"Ooh, I know what you mean, Klaus..." Desidaria rubbed her stomach as well. "We get to do this for 15 more days?"

"Sure!" Klaus replied with a smirk. "But we don't have to go to the tents all 16 days of Oktoberfest. I mean, we could go do something else sometimes too."

"Of course, as I most deffinetly can't do this for 16 days straight..." Desidaria patted her stomach, which in turn made her hiccup. "I ate way too much..." she looked up at Klaus. "And I know you did too." Klaus nodded.

"Nothing a good night's sleep wont remedy..." Klaus mumbled with a yawn.

"Good idea, let's go to bed..." Desidaria nodded. The two went and got changed and soon were both in bed. Desidaria stared out the window of the Guest Room, watching as rain began to pour down. Desidaria hoped it didn't start storming too bad, as she was scared of thunder... She then realized her prayers jinxed it as she saw lightning streak across the sky, making her yelp in surprise and sit up. The italian blonde immedietly began to tremble. She gently tiptoed out of bed and noticed the clock on the wall said 12:00. Another bang of thunder rang out, causing Desidaria to make a mad-dash to Klaus' room. She peeked in the door. "Klaus...? Y-You awake...?" Desidaria waited for a response, and was about to turn away and go back to her room when Klaus rolled over to look at her, rubbing his eyes.

"I'm up now, Desidaria..." Klaus looked over at the shorter girl and noticed the terrified expression on her face. "W-What's wrong?" Klaus began to get worried.

"I-I'm sorry to wake you... It's not important, I'll just-" Another clap of thunder and a streak of lightning flashed. "-Aahh!" Desidaria covered her ears and squeezed her eyes shut. Klaus then realized Desidaria was scared of the storm and why she came to him in the first place. He pushed back his blanket and patted a spot on the bed next to him.

"Get over here." He told her. Desidaria hesitated at first, but thunder boomed again, making Desidaria dash across the room and jump into Klaus's bed, in which Klaus quickly pulled the covers over her and hugged her close. "There there... the storm will pass..." he whispered as he held the trembling Italian girl in his arms. Desidaria was just cuddling up to Klaus, covering her ears and trying not to cry. Klaus ran a hand through her soft, blonde hair, blushing a bit as he did so. Desidaria blushed as well. Everytime thunder boomed, Desidaria would huddle closer to Klaus and yelp in surprise. Klaus held her tighter, rubbing her back soothingly. "There there..."

"I-I'm sorry you have to see me like this..." Desidaria apologized in a horrified whisper. Klaus just shook his head and hushed her.

"Ssssshhhhhhh... don't apologize... just try to sleep..." he whispered to her. Desidaria nodded and closed her eyes, which made some unshed tears drip down her cheeks. Soon, the blonde girl had nodded off to sleep. Klaus loosened up his hug to get a look at her face. "She looks so beautiful asleep..." he admitted with a shy blush, gently stroking her cheek. Klaus nestled down to his pillow, planning on getting some sleep himself, but before he did so, he leaned forward and gently placed a kiss on Desidaria's temple. "Sweet dreams, Desidaria Konzern..." 


End file.
